Semana Korrasami
by Maraya Greyjoy
Summary: y si solo la beso


Beso Robado

Si bien la idea de viajar al mundo espiritual había sido totalmente espontanea las intenciones de la tomar unas vacaciones lejos de todos y de todo para poder tener un tiempo a solas con Asami no habia salido de la nada tenia mis razones aunque para todos fue algo espontaneo incluso para Asami

Fueron esos 3 años en los que me autoexcluí en la Tribu Agua del Sur por iniciativa propia para poder curarme de las secuelas de la pelea con Zaheer, no había olvidado que Asami se había empeñado en acompañarla y que ella fue la única que estuvo ocupándose de atenderla hasta llegar al punto de pedirle a Pemma que no se involucrara en eso, no lo había olvidado la manera en que Asami me ayudaba tanto a cambiarme como a bañarme incluso a tomar mis alimentos estaba constantemente en mi cabeza dando vueltas , también fue a la única persona a la que le respondí las cartas . A qué viene todo esto simple ese acumulado de cosas hizo que brotaran todo tipo de sentimientos en mi alma y fueron esos sentimientos los que me llevaron por impulso a pedirle que viniera conmigo a apartarnos del mundo.

Ok easta bien eso de que despertara senrtimientos en mi no es necesariamente sentir algo vcomo decirlo amoroso por ella pero enserio la han visto es bellisima ,inteligente ,fuerte, sus hermosos ojos verdes me absorven de una manera poco posible para un mortal y sus labios ¡Ravaa! esos labios me traen mal demasiado mal , no hay momento en el que yo hable con ella en el que no me fije en sus labios tan rojos como una fresa, les e dicho ha que me encantan , pues les digo algo mas...Muero por besarla. Pero hasta esas ganas llegan mis intenciones besarla marcaria una gran ralla que separaria nuestra amistad con algo más, lo peor de todo es que en esos 3años no e podido quitarme de la cabeza la idea de demorarle la boca a besos pero como, es dije es ese miedo a perderla como amiga lo que me frena en este mismo momento.

Sabes que se siente estar acostado en el mismo espacio em el que esta la persona a la que tanto deseas besar , es dificil y no saben clase de Avtar soy se supone que el Avatar es valiente es el maestro de lso4 elementos pero no con Asami a unos cuantos centimetros de mi soy solo una chica de 22 años comun y silvestre sin ninguna cosa en especial pero ella sigue siendo Asami Sato una joven que a pesar de los pocos años vividos es la CEO de Industrias Futuro , una ingeniera magnifica y una de las mujeres mas bellas a mi criterio del mundo yo quedo reducida a cero ante su presencia es patetico ya se pero pasa a ustedes no. Es horrible no ses que cer exactamente y en este caso es peor bueno no tanto la ventaja es que Sami esta dormida eso por lo menos evita que me vea mirandola con cara de idiota , observando detenidamente cada u np de lo detalles de su rostro desde sus pestañas a las pequeñas arruguitas que se le formaban cada ves que sonreia en sueños si lo se suena muy obvio y por si no lo habian notado estoy descubriendo dl amor que siento por ella es algo tan disti to a lo que sentia por Mako todo en ellos es diferente ok si ella es mujer y Mako hombre pero obviando ese detalle son diferentes la piel de Asami es suave como la seda la de Mako es aspera , los labios de Sami son carnosos los de el eran delgados , sus pestañas eran diferentes las de ella eran rizadas y las otras ralas, ella toda es diferente a él es tan fina , tan ingeniosa ,mierda es que me lio yo sola con las cosas que me gustan de Sami que me lio a veces, yo simplemente sé que si la perdiera de un modo u otro me sentiría totalmente destruida si ya se es una exageración de mi parte pero es que es exactamente como me siento ahora.

Bueno yo sigo desviándome de lo que les decía, el asunto es este Asami y yo estamos de vacaciones como ya saben el problema es que tenemos que dormir juntas y ustedes me dirán ¿Cuál es el problema Korra? Muy simple Asami esta abrazándome en este preciso momento, no ni lo digan si ya se que es solo un abrazo inofensivo que me estoy haciendo un mundo en la cabeza por las puras o que den vez de mirar el vaso medio vacío lo debería mirar medio lleno que no sé qué más cosas están pasando por sus cabezas ahora pero la que tiene a Asami Sato a una mano de distancia de su boca soy yo, un poco más de comprensión de su parte no creen. Llevamos 3 días aquí voy ser completamente sincera me muero por darle un beso bueno no uno varios pero cuando reúno toda la valentía que tengo hay una vocecita interna que me dice "Korra no lo hagas vas a fregarla toda detente" y ahí se acabó mi decisión de besarla , es frustrante lo es también sé que muchos de ustedes simplemente la hubieran besado a lo jugado y que sea lo que Ravaa quiera pero no es tan simple es como no saber qué hacer prefiero enfrentarme mil veces de nuevo a Kuvira que plantearme estos temas en la cabeza no estoy hecha para este tipo de cosas.

-A pasado un buen rato y yo la sigo mirando dormir he reunido un poco de valor junto con un poco de suerte y tengo a Asami sobre mi pecho sorprendentemente no me hecho un mundo a lo único a lo que me limito es a acariciarle el cabello es tan suave si tengo que hacer un cálculo de tiempo en lo que llevo hace solo sintiendo su respiración sobre mi pecho y mis manos recorriendo ese mar de ondas que es su cabello podría decir que una eternidad. Luego de meditarlo mucho rato simplemente pienso dejar que las cosas sigan su curso no voy a empujar más las cosas solo dejare que fluyan, espero que Asami no se despierte.

"Korra, ¿estas despierta?"

"Asami, no quería despertarte lo siento no era mi intención solo vuelve a dormir"

Gire la cabeza lo más rápido que pude para que no me viera a los ojos sabía que si lo hacía perdería todo mi autocontrol y cometería un gran estupidez, pero no estoy contando con lo que ella quiera hacer ¿son sus manos lo que siento en mi cara? Si son sus manos me ha girado a verla a los ojos ¿Por qué me mira así? Siento como si me estuviera escudriñando el alma ¿Por qué la noto tan agitada? Sera que tiene frio, debería avivar el fuego ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme así? ¿Tendré algo de baba en la cara? No no lo creo no me he quedado dormida espera ¿esta llorando? Por favor no llores Asami no lo hagas te lo ruego no lo hagas me destroza el alma verte llorar.

"Korra prométeme que seguirás tratándome igual, que no vas a evitarme ni nada por el estilo"

"Lo prometo solo no llores, por favor"

Si siguió llorando en ese instante no lo supe solo supe que sentía mi cuerpo flotar, sentí sus suaves manos tomando mi rostro y esos labios que anhelaba besar con todas mis fuerzas sobre los míos era tal cual yo lo imaginaba un ligero sabor a fresa invadió mi boca, pero tan rápido como empezó termino. No sentí más sus labios ni sus manos ni el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi pecho solo la vi levantarse correr y desaparecer de mi vista tan rápido como diga Naja, mi reacción cual fue obviamente ir tras ella, me beso Asami me beso era la único en lo que pensaba mientras corría, eso y encontrarla donde estaba no lo sabía pero si podía sentirla solo era cuestión de concentrarme. Luego de caminar un rato la encontré sentada bajo un árbol en la oscuridad de la noche con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas llorando podía escuchar los hipidos que producía su voz por tanto llanto, un suave olor a jazmín invadió mis sentidos cuando me arrodille delante de ella para alzarle el rostro quería detener su llanto.

"¿Es que tu pretendes matarme de un susto Sami? Sabes cuánto rato llevo buscándote"

Tal vez no fue lo más inteligente que salió de mi boca en ese momento pero estaba preocupada por ella demasiado diría yo pero es que no sabía que más hacer, solo quería estrecharla entre mis brazos que durmiera en mi pecho otra vez que no llorara más esa no era mi idea al traerla aquí, tan solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer, voy a jugármela con todo.

"Asami"

Solo basto que la llamara por su nombre para que levantara la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, reuniendo todo el valor que tengo en el cuerpo la tome del rostro lo más delicadamente que pude y la bese, sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos sabían a fresa salada talvez por las lágrimas, la sentí tensarse por un breve momento justo en ese momento sentí que era demasiado para mi sentirla tensa era una mala señal.

"Yo lo siento Asami". Por un breve lapso de tiempo que me pareció eterno en el que pensé que me daría un bofetón o algo por el estilo no se esto pensando en catastrófico volvía a sentir los labios de Sami sobre los mío fue el mejor beso que alguien me hayan dado en toda mi vida, escuche su risa luego de separarse de mí y el alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando me miro a los ojos.

"Cuando vuelvas a besarme Korra, recuerda que soy la única persona en el mundo que quiere que tú le robes algo".


End file.
